Intelligent Optical Systems, Inc. (lOS) proposes to develop an innovative, optical fiber probe, or optode, that will improve collection efficiency of the probe by an order of magnitude and improve the sensitivity of target molecule sensing and imaging devices in medical applications. By fabricating submicron structures in glass, we will enhance optical signals in microcavity structure optodes. The proposed approach combines the usual fluorescent fiber optode detector with two new techniques: microcavity structures and alternating index clad fiber. This optode design increases the amount of light seen by the detector. Such an effect is achieved by the ability of periodic dielectric microcavity structures to modify the radiation properties of light inside the structure.